


Every Night, the Moon Chases the Sun out of the Sky

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, POV Albus Potter, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Lying under a canopy of stars, Albus tells Scorpius a Muggle fairy tale.





	Every Night, the Moon Chases the Sun out of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cometthespacerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometthespacerock/gifts).



> This is a Harry Potter Next Gen Scenes story, and had the theme: Fairy Tales. 
> 
> The prompt is: "And that's why the moon chased the sun out of the sky."

Scorpius and I lay together under a canopy of stars.

I was close to drifting to sleep, wrapped in the my boyfriend’s skilful warming spell and his love that enveloped me completely. My head had been snuggled close to his chest, and I’d been lulled by the comforting thrum of his heart. 

_Just ten minutes_ , I’d sworn to myself. _Then we’ll get up. Go back to the Slytherin dungeons_. But I could hardly rouse myself to move. Such casual intimacy was an indulgence in our busy boarding school lives, and I wanted to hold onto Scorpius for just a few moments longer. 

We’d tried valiantly to stargaze, to practice our astronomy for the NEWT exam that I already knew Scorpius would excel in. I have to admit, however that very little of our night had been spent looking at the night sky. It’d been hard to study with my boyfriend’s sylphlike body so close, and Scorpius and I had spent more of our secret evening kissing than we had surveying the stars. 

Suddenly, jolting me out of my sleepy-headed state, Scorpius whispered. His words were warm in the shell of my ear. 

“I can’t sleep, Albie. The galaxy of stars… And being this close to you. This evening has been magical.”

I must have jumped, startled, for I sat up sharply. I took a deep breath, to calm my breathing. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Did I wake you?”

“That’s okay, Scor.” I replied, sitting up properly and unwinding my dad’s cloak. “Shall we go back to the Castle? I think maybe it’s getting a little cool just to lie around anyway, love.”

“Not yet,” Scorpius said, his angular face shining in the moonlight. “I can’t bear to go back yet. I wish that this was our real lives, Al. Just you and me alone together.”

“What can I do then?” I asked, finding my boyfriend’s jaw, and stroking my fingertips over his smooth skin. I could feel his pulse jack-rabbiting under his skin, and he leant softly into my hand. “How can I make you happy?”

“ _Um-mm_ ,” he murmured, pleased. “That. Just keep on doing that, Albie. And tell me a story. I don’t care which one. I just want to hear your voice.” 

Scorpius’ voice was lower than normal, and his eyes were closed under my touch. Stories were a comfort-blanket for my beloved, a reminder of his childhood and the mother he still yearned for. I could see Scorpius clearly now, his tousled white-blond hair and the careless crumple of his bed-shirt, his head bent slightly to one side.

 _I’d be happy to stare at him for the rest of my days_ , I decided. _My one true love_. 

“Okay,” I warned. “I’m not the best at telling stories, but this one seems appropriate.” I pulled his familiar warmth closer to me, and slid my arms around his narrow waist. “This is a story my mother told me, a Muggle fairy tale.” 

“Once upon a time, there lived the Moon. He was the most splendid, and most radiant. The stars could barely look upon him because of his wonderous beauty, and so he surrounded himself with a blanket of great darkness. The Sun would have given anything to catch a glimpse of him, for he loved the Moon with all his being. Their only time together were fleeting moments, dawn and dusk. They were fated to be a world apart.”

“ _Please go_ , said the Moon one night. _Please go, and leave me_. We can never be together. You illuminate the day, warm all the many people of the world, and bring the light. And that’s why, every night, the Moon chases the Sun out of the sky. And you’ll notice, Scorpius, that every summer the Sun will stay just a few minutes later, just in case the Moon changes his mind. But he never has yet.”

Scorpius took a deep, relaxed breath against me. “Oh, that was so sad Albie. Fated to never be together.”

“Not like us, love. We’re fated to be together, I promise. You’re stuck with me now, Scor. Like it or not.”

“I do like it,” Scorpius said with a giggle, leaning over to kiss me, his lips thin, and dry because he always forgot to drink as much as he should. “Let’s go back to the dungeons. Will you sleep in my bed tonight Al? You can always sneak out after the others have left for breakfast. I’ll save you the last buttered roll.”

“How generous,” I agreed, rolling my eyes. I stood, and offered my boyfriend my hand. “Come on. If we leave now we can avoid Filch. And his blasted cat.”

And so, with the light of the lonely moon shining above us we ran hand in hand, giddy and contented, straight back towards the Castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
